leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash
Clash is a competitive team-based tournament system that rewards players for organized play.Official Clash Site Its first official beta launched on December 15th, 2017 on European servers, with team creation being released on December 12th.Clash Beta Lanches in Europe The original release date was set for around May 2018, but due to frequent crashes and development issues, its official release was delayed for over a year, with NA clash tests being conducted between August 19-25, 2019.NA Clash Test Starts August 19th Its second official beta launched worldwide and took place across two weekends of December 7–8 and December 14–15, 2019. The current planned release date is for early 2020.Dev: The Latest of Clash Entry Requirements * Summoner level 30 or more. * Completed provisional matches in at least one ranked queue. * SMS account verification (lasts 6 months). Entry into a bracket requires Clash Tickets that can be bought with or . A player can instead submit five tickets to be eligible for more prizes upon victory in the tournament. A player can also submit a single ticket on behalf of a teammate without one. Clash Beta in Europe Team organization Teams are organized by a captain who decides the name, tag, and . The team's tier adjusts based on the rank composition of its members. Substitutes In case of emergency, a player can be substituted for a single day, but only after the lock-in phase begins. The substitute must be in the same skill tier, and may only submit one ticket. The substitute receives rewards normally, while the subbed-out player receives losing rewards. If the team wins the bracket, the subbed-out player is reinserted into the team for following brackets. The subbed-out player can reclaim their position on the roster before the scouting phase begins. Phases 1. Lock-in phase The entire team must lock-in within 30 minutes of match start; otherwise they will not participate, and their tickets will be returned. 2. Scouting Phase Teams are presented with information about the rival team to make decisions on pick/ban strategy. This phase lasts 7 minutes. 3. Champion Select Champion select follows the tournament draft, where all champions are unlocked. A player that has not locked in will be given a random champion, if not their hovered champion. Progression Matches are done in a 8 team bracket, i.e for a maximum of 3 matches. Losing the first match will place the team in a consolation bracket where they can keep playing to earn better prizes. Note that losing the second match will not place the team in a consolation bracket, forcing them to leave the tournament, reason for which there's no 7th or 3rd place. House Rules Pauses & Remakes /pause and /remake are disabled in the Clash so matches cannot be overrun or be remade to prevent extended days of play. There's a potential for griefing or trolling through abuse of these features. Sudden Death After 60 minutes, towers will become more fragile and easy to push. By 65 minutes, structures will start to damage themselves at a fixed rate in order (towers in order, then inhibitors, then nexus turrets, then the nexus). By 70 minutes, one team will have won the game, decided by random if neither team damaged a structure. These measures are to keep match times at fixed lengths so operations are scheduled smoothly. Prizes The winning bracket will reward an exclusive profile icon, as well as a tournament trophy of the sized bracket. Victory Points Players gain Victory Points (VP) depending on the tier their team plays in, as well as their personal ticket entry. VP can be used to unlock team icons, and banners that will display in both the player's profile and their chosen lane on . Orbs & Capsules Exiting the tournament awards the player a Clash orb or capsule, depending on the number of tickets submitted, with prizes depending on their placement, with a guaranteed new Clash logo. Entry with ticket grants a Clash Orb. Entry with tickets grants a Clash Capsule, which will also award a skin shard and another ticket. Old Rewards Cosmetics Flags Demacia= These are the default flags used. Clash Level 3 Demacia Flag.png|Demacia 1 Clash Level 4 Demacia Flag.png|Demacia 2 Clash Level 5 Demacia Flag.png|Demacia 3 Clash Level 3 Demacia Flag 2.png|Demacia 1 Clash Level 4 Demacia Flag 2.png|Demacia 2 Clash Level 5 Demacia Flag 2.png|Demacia 3 |-|Freljord= Clash Level 3 Freljord Flag.png|Freljord 1 Clash Level 4 Freljord Flag.png|Freljord 2 Clash Level 5 Freljord Flag.png|Freljord 3 Clash Level 3 Freljord Flag 2.png|Freljord 1 Clash Level 4 Freljord Flag 2.png|Freljord 2 Clash Level 5 Freljord Flag 2.png|Freljord 3 |-|Piltover= Clash Level 3 Piltover Flag.png|Piltover 1 Clash Level 4 Piltover Flag.png|Piltover 2 Clash Level 5 Piltover Flag.png|Piltover 3 Clash Level 3 Piltover Flag 2.png|Piltover 1 Clash Level 4 Piltover Flag 2.png|Piltover 2 Clash Level 5 Piltover Flag 2.png|Piltover 3 |-|Shadow Isles= Clash Level 3 Shadow Isles Flag.png|Shadow Isles 1 Clash Level 4 Shadow Isles Flag.png|Shadow Isles 2 Clash Level 5 Shadow Isles Flag.png|Shadow Isles 3 Clash Level 3 Shadow Isles Flag 2.png|Shadow Isles 1 Clash Level 4 Shadow Isles Flag 2.png|Shadow Isles 2 Clash Level 5 Shadow Isles Flag 2.png|Shadow Isles 3 |-|Zaun= Clash Level 3 Zaun Flag.png|Zaun 1 Clash Level 4 Zaun Flag.png|Zaun 2 Clash Level 5 Zaun Flag.png|Zaun 3 Clash Level 3 Zaun Flag 2.png|Zaun 1 Clash Level 4 Zaun Flag 2.png|Zaun 2 Clash Level 5 Zaun Flag 2.png|Zaun 3 |-|Alpha= Probably used in internal testings. Never reached live servers. Clash Level 3 Alpha Flag 2.png|Alpha 1 Clash Level 4 Alpha Flag 2.png|Alpha 2 Clash Level 5 Alpha Flag 2.png|Alpha 3 |-|Beta= Clash Level 3 Beta Flag.png|Beta 1 Clash Level 4 Beta Flag.png|Beta 2 Clash Level 5 Beta Flag.png|Beta 3 Clash Level 3 Beta Flag 2.png|Beta 1 Clash Level 4 Beta Flag 2.png|Beta 2 Clash Level 5 Beta Flag 2.png|Beta 3 Trophies Demacia= Clash Level 3 Demacia Trophy.png|Demacia 1 Clash Level 4 Demacia Trophy.png|Demacia 2 Clash Level 5 Demacia Trophy.png|Demacia 3 |-|Freljord= Clash Level 3 Freljord Trophy.png|Freljord 1 Clash Level 4 Freljord Trophy.png|Freljord 2 Clash Level 5 Freljord Trophy.png|Freljord 3 |-|Piltover= Clash Level 3 Piltover Trophy.png|Piltover 1 Clash Level 4 Piltover Trophy.png|Piltover 2 Clash Level 5 Piltover Trophy.png|Piltover 3 |-|Shadow Isles= Clash Level 3 Shadow Isles Trophy.png|Shadow Isles 1 Clash Level 4 Shadow Isles Trophy.png|Shadow Isles 2 Clash Level 5 Shadow Isles Trophy.png|Shadow Isles 3 |-|Zaun= Clash Level 3 Zaun Trophy.png|Zaun 1 Clash Level 4 Zaun Trophy.png|Zaun 2 Clash Level 5 Zaun Trophy.png|Zaun 3 |-|Alpha= Probably used in internal testings. Never reached live servers. Clash Level 3 Alpha Trophy.png|Alpha 1 Clash Level 4 Alpha Trophy.png|Alpha 2 Clash Level 5 Alpha Trophy.png|Alpha 3 Flag Frames Clash Level 1 Flag Frame.png|Flag Frame 1 Clash Level 2 Flag Frame.png|Flag Frame 2 Clash Level 3 Flag Frame.png|Flag Frame 3 Clash Level 4 Flag Frame.png|Flag Frame 4 Clash Level 5 Flag Frame.png|Flag Frame 5 Pedestals Clash Level 1 Pedestal.png|Pedestal 1 Clash Level 2 Pedestal.png|Pedestal 2 Clash Level 3 Pedestal.png|Pedestal 3 Clash Level 4 Pedestal.png|Pedestal 4 Logos Clash WolvesLogo (Base).png|Wolves (Base) Clash UrfLogo (Base).png|Urf (Base) Clash TibbersLogo (Base).png|Tibbers (Base) Clash RaptorLogo (Base).png|Raptor (Base) Clash PoolPartyLogo (Base).png|Pool Party (Base) Clash BombLogo (Base).png|Bomb (Base) Clash BloodMoonLogo (Base).png|Blood Moon (Base) Clash ChomperLogo (Base).png|Chomper (Base) Clash VoidlingLogo (Base).png|Voidling (Base) Clash DarkStarLogo (Base).png|Dark Star (Base) Clash MeepsLogo (Base).png|Meeps (Base) Clash KrugLogo (Base).png|Krug (Base) Clash MinionLogo (Base).png|Minion (Base) Clash PoroLogo (Base).png|Poro (Base) Clash GrompLogo (Base).png|Gromp (Base) Clash SentinelLogo (Base).png|Sentinel (Base) Clash BramblebackLogo (Base).png|Brambleback (Base) Clash DragonLogo (Base).png|Dragon (Base) Clash RiftHeraldLogo (Base).png|Rift Herald (Base) Clash BaronNashorLogo (Base).png|Baron Nashor (Base) Clash HelmetBroLogo (Base).png|Helmet Bro (Base) Clash LanternLogo (Base).png|Lantern (Base) Clash ScuttleCrabLogo (Base).png|Scuttle Crab (Base) Clash WardLogo (Base).png|Ward (Base) Clash MushroomLogo (Base).png|Mushroom (Base) Clash SwordLogo (Base).png|Sword (Base) Clash CannonLogo (Base).png|Cannon (Base) Clash ShopkeepLogo (Base).png|Shopkeep (Base) Clash MaidenLogo (Base).png|Maiden (Base) Clash PentakillLogo (Base).png|Pentakill (Base) Clash TurretLogo (Base).png|Turret (Base) Clash ArcadeLogo (Base).png|Arcade (Base) Clash RocketLogo (Base).png|Rocket (Base) Clash DemaciaLogo (Base).png|Demacia (Base) Clash ShurimaLogo (Base).png|Shurima (Base) Clash FreljordLogo (Base).png|Freljord (Base) Clash NoxusLogo (Base).png|Noxus (Base) Clash BilgewaterLogo (Base).png|Bilgewater (Base) Clash ShadowIslesLogo (Base).png|Shadow Isles (Base) Clash MountTargonLogo (Base).png|Mount Targon (Base) Clash BandleCityLogo (Base).png|Bandle City (Base) Clash TheVoidLogo (Base).png|The Void (Base) Clash IoniaLogo (Base).png|Ionia (Base) Clash ZaunLogo (Base).png|Zaun (Base) Clash PiltoverLogo (Base).png|Piltover (Base) Clash StarGuardianLogo (Base).png|Star Guardian (Base) Clash BattlecastLogo (Base).png|Battlecast (Base) Clash ChampionshipLogo (Base).png|Championship (Base) Clash MSILogo (Base).png|MSI (Base) Clash HexwrenchLogo (Base).png|Hexwrench (Base) Clash ToolsLogo (Base).png|Tools (Base) Trivia * Clash is commonly referred to as "Crash" by the community, due to the tournament system constantly crashing every time it was re-released for the community. Media Music= ;Related Music Clash - Login Screen| |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Competition and New Players Riot Pls - League of Legends| Fight as Five. Win as One Clash - League of Legends|| Clash Orb Upgrade to 8 Bracket| Clash Orb Upgrade to 16 Bracket| Clash Capsule Upgrade to 8 Bracket| Clash Capsule Upgrade to 16 Bracket| Clash Explained Clash - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Clash 4 Bracket Orb.gif|4 Bracket Orb Clash 8 Bracket Orb.gif|8 Bracket Orb Clash 16 Bracket Orb.gif|16 Bracket Orb Clash 4 Bracket Capsule.gif|4 Bracket Capsule Clash 8 Bracket Capsule.gif|8 Bracket Capsule Clash 16 Bracket Capsule.gif|16 Bracket Capsule Clash NALanding beta.png|Clash NA Beta title card Clash Title 2.png|Clash title card 02 Clash Wordmark.png|Wordmark Clash Logo.svg|Logo Clash Standard Ticket.png|Standard Ticket Clast Premium Ticket.png|Premium Ticket See Also * Official Clash Site Category:League of Legends Category:Clash